Homeostatic and dynamic control of uterine blood flow in pregnant and non-pregnant ewes are being determined using acutely and chronically implanted electromagnetic flowmeters and nuclide-labeled microspheres. Normal physiologic changes as well as the effects of pharmacologic agents are being evaluated.